How the Paw Patrol Started.
a Collab between chase is on the case and rubble on the duoble PLEASE'' DO NOT EDIT'' without my''' PERMISSION.' 'SORRY IF SOME PART`S WERE SKIPPED.' Character`s. * Ryder * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Rocky * Zuma * Rubble * Katie * Mayor Goodway * Ryder`s Mom (No Name) * Ryder`s Dad (No Name) * Katie`s Mom (No Name) * Police (No Name) * Fireman (No Name) * E.M.T (No Name) * mr porter * alex porter Summary. This story will tell you How the paw patrol started. Our version anyway. Chapter 1. Adopting a Pet. ''In a Place called Adventure bay,a young boy named Ryder was very happy because his parent`s are gonna let him adopt a pet.The three went into the pet store. Ryder`s Mom: Ryder you can pick any pet you like. Ryder: Really? Ryder`s Dad: Of course,just pick one carefully. Ryder: Okay,Thank`s Mom,Thank`s Dad. Ryder started looking around. He was at the Dog section,he always wanted a dog. He looked around and saw a pup that looked sad. Ryder: Why are you sad? Pup: It`s nothing. '' ( Ryder`s eye`s opened wide.)'' Ryder: Did you just talk? Pup: Yeah I did. Ryder: But how? Pup: I Don`t know,and please don`t tell anyone that i can talk. Ryder: Okay I promise So,why are you sad? Pup: My best friend was sold yesterday,now i`m alone. ( Ryder thought for a moment.) Ryder: Wait here,I`ll be right back. 5 minutes later Ryder returned and brought his parent`s with him. Ryder: Mom,Dad, I want him to be my pet. Ryder`s Mom: Are you sure sweetheart? Ryder: Yes,I am. Ryder`s Dad: Then let`s go pay for him. Ryder: Thank`s. ( Ryder grabbed the pup and he whispered.) Ryder: You won`t be alone anymore. The pup`s tail wagged faster. They bought him a collar,dog food,dog bowl,leash. They payed for him and walked back to their house. They arrive at their house. Ryder`s Dad: So,What you gonna name him? Ryder: I think i will name him Chase. Ryder`s Mom: What a good name. Welcome home Chase. Ryder: Can he sleep in my room? Ryder`s Dad: Okay,As long as he does not make a mess. Ryder: Thank you,he won`t be making a mess. Ryder and Chase walked up the stair`s. Ryder opened the door and Chase was surprised on how dirty the room was. Ryder: Sorry If it`s a little messy. Chase: It`s okay,What is this? (Chase pointed his paw to a picture.) Ryder: Oh that was adventure bay`s rescue center. It was destroyed in a heavy storm. Chase: Oh,Who is this? ('' Chase pointed to a picture of a man and 6 pup`s.)'' Ryder: Oh that`s my grandfather and his 6 pup`s. Chase: Where are they now? Ryder: No one know`s,All we remember was they went for a rescue and never came back. Chase: That`s sad. Ryder: I know,one day i want to reopen that rescue center.And help the people of adventure bay. Ryder`s Mom: Ryder, dinner`s ready. Ryder: Okay,Mom. ( Let`s skip this part and now it`s Bed Time.) After finishing Dinner Ryder and Chase went back up,and got ready for bed. Ryder lied down on his bed,with Chase on his tummy. Ryder: How was your first day here Chase? Chase: Best Day of My Life. Ryder: That`s great,Good night Chase. Chase: Good night Ryder. They both fell asleep. 2 hour`s later Ryder`s Mom came in to check on them. Ryder was hugging Chase and Chase was holding Ryder`s hand. Ryder`s Mom: They look so cute. She closed the light`s and went out. Chase has a new home,more importantly a new Family. Chapter 2. A pup lying on the street. It`s Morning,Ryder`s alarm clock just rang. Ryder got up and Chase got up as well. Chase: Morning Ryder. Ryder: Morning Chase. Chase: Where are you going? Ryder: I have to go to school Chase. Chase: Oh,Can i come with you? Ryder: Sorry Chase,But dog`s are not allowed. Chase: Okay,When will you come back? Ryder`s Mom: Ryder Breakfast. Ryder: Okay,Mom. Ryder was ready for school. Ryder ate his breakfast. He said Good Bye to his Mom and Dad.Then he said Good Bye to Chase. Ryder: I`ll be back at 3:PM. Ryder walked to school. ('Let`s skip this part.) Now it`s Lunch time.'' Katie: Hi Ryder. Ryder: Hi Katie. Katie: I heard you got a dog,congratulation`s. Ryder: Thank`s,I named him Chase. Katie: Great name,I gotta go see you around. Ryder: Okay Bye, I wonder,how Chase is doing? Meanwhile Chase just finished his lunch. Ryder`s Mom sat down and watched TV.Chase lied down beside the couch thinking on how Ryder is doing at school. Ryder`s Mom: Chase,Don`t lie down there lie down here on my lap. Ryder`s Mom carried Chase and Placed him on her lap. And She scratched Chase`s ear. '' Chase thought to himself: She know`s what she`s doing. Chase: Yeah Right there. Ryder`s Mom: Did you just talk? ''Chase kept quiet not making eye contact. Ryder`s Mom: Nah,It`s impossible dog`s can`t talk. Chase Thought to himself: That was close. ''( Let`s Fast Forward.) School is over for the day,Ryder walked home when he saw something on the street.'' Ryder: What`s That? A dalmatian pup is lying down on the street. Ryder quickly ran to the pup. Ryder: Are you okay? Pup: Yeah,Just a little dizzy. Ryder: Don`t worry i`ll help you. Just promise me not to talk to the other`s. Pup: Okay I promise,and Thank`s. Ryder carried the pup back to his house. Ryder: Mom,Dad this pup is hurt. Ryder`s Dad: I`ll call Katie`s Mom. Chase whispered to Ryder: Where did you find him? Ryder whispered to Chase: I found him lying down on the street. Ryder`s Dad: Katie`s Mom is on her way. Ryder: That`s great. Ryder`s Mom: Here put him on this blanket. Ryder carried the pup to the blanket. (10 minutes later :Katie and her mom arrived.) Katie`s Mom took a look at the pup,while Katie pet`s Chase at the other room. Katie: He`s so cute.'' (She scratches Chase`s ear.)'' Chase: Yeah,Right there. Katie: Okay. ( Then Her eye`s opened wide.) Ryder did Chase just talk? Ryder: No,he didn`t talk. Chase: No,i didn`t talk. Katie: He just talked,Ryder what`s going on? Ryder: Katie promise me you will keep this a secret. Katie: I promise. Ryder: As you can see,Chase can talk. Chase: Yeah,Sorry if i startled you. Katie: It`s okay. (They walk back to the living room.) '' Katie`s Mom: He will be fine,just give him some rest. Ryder: Thank you. Katie`s Mom: I have to take him to the animal shelter now. Ryder: Mom,Dad May i please adopt him. ''Ryder`s parent`s nodded yes. Ryder ran to Katie`s mom. Ryder: I would like to adopt him. Katie`s Mom: Okay,Here a present for you little pup. ( She gave the pup a collar.) Katie: What will you call him Ryder? Ryder: I Think i`ll call him Marshall. Everyone in the room: Great name,Welcome Marshall. Katie`s Mom: We gotta go now,see ya later. Katie: Bye! Ryder: Bye! and Thank`s. Ryder`s Dad: Now take good care of him. Ryder: Of course i will. Ryder`s Mom: I will prepare dinner. Ryder,Chase and Marshall went up to Ryder`s room. Ryder: Welcome to your new home,Marshall. Marshall: Thank`s,whoah ( He slipped and landed on Chase.) Ryder: Are you 2 okay. Chase: I`m alright. Marshall: I`m okay,Sorry i`m a little clumsy. Ryder & Chase: It`s okay Marshall. ''Ryder`s Mom called Dinner. They finish dinner and got ready for bed. ( We skipped the part about dinner)'' Ryder: Good night pup`s. Pup`s: Good Night Ryder. ''Ryder now has 2 new friends that love him.Tomorrow it`s Saturday so Ryder and The pup`s are going for a walk in the park. Next pup will be Skye.'' Chapter 3. A pup in a tree. It's Saturday Ryder took the pup's out for a walk in the park. They played games Chase and Marshall were playing tag,Chase saw something on top of a tree so he stopped.Marshall bumped into Chase. Marshall: Why did you stop Chase? Chase: Sorry Marshall,I thought i saw something up that tree. Ryder: Are you Okay pup's? Marshall: Yeah,were okay. Chase: Ryder,I thought i saw something up that tree. Ryder: Well then let's take a look. They all walked closer to the tree. They looked up and saw a pup sleeping in the branch of the tree. Marshall: Hello up there! ???: Oh,hello down there. Ryder: That's not a good place to sleep. ???: Don't worry i'll be okay.'' ( The branch cracking.)'' Marshall: Chase,you okay? Ryder: Chase,Chase,you there? Chase: ( Shake's his head) ''Yeah I'm okay. ''( Whispered to himself: She is so pretty.) Ryder: Why Don't you come down,so we can introduce ourselves. ???: Okay. ( The Branch broke) Ahhh (She fell down.) Chase: Ryder,Catch her! Ryder caught the pup.Chase ran around and around after Ryder caught the pup. ???: Oh,Thank you. Ryder: Did you get scared? ???: No,I love high places. My dream is that i want to fly. Ryder: Wow,Don't worry I'm sure your dream will come true someday. ???: Thanks,My name is Skye. Ryder: Nice to meet you,I'm Ryder. Marshall: I'm Marshall. Chase: I'm Chase.'' (whispers to himself:'' Did i say that correctly?) Skye: Nice to meet you all. Ryder: So Where do you live? Skye: I live up that tree. Marshall: You don't have a home? Skye: I ran away from home. Chase: But why? Skye: I don't feel like telling it. Chase: it's okay. Ryder: Would you like to stay with us? Skye: Are you sure you don't mind? Ryder: Yes,I'm sure my parent's won't mind. They went home with Skye. Ryder opened the door. Skye was impressed on the size of the house. Ryder: Mom,Dad I'm home. Marshall: Ryder,look a note. Ryder read the note the note says. Dear Ryder, Your Mom and I just went to go shopping. We will be back at 4,see ya soon. Love, mom & dad. Chase's tummy growls. Chase: Sorry,I'm kinda hungry. Skye: me too. Marshall: Me three. Ryder: Okay,I'll get your food. Ryder fed the pup's lunch. The pup's finish their lunch. Ryder finished his lunch as well. They all went to the living room.and sat on the couch. Ryder: This is your new home Skye. Skye: Thank you! ''They all fell asleep. Skye was on Ryder's lap the other pup's were beside Ryder. This family is growing fast. Once a stray now a member of a loving family.Another pup at the next chapter.'' Chapter 4. Car Crash and My new friend ??????. Ryder & the pup's woke up Ryder looked at the clock it was 4:pm. Ryder: My parent's will be back any minute. Skye: I cant wait to meet them. Ryder: Skye just remember that you can't tell anyone else that you can talk. Skye: Okay,Ryder. Meanwhile at the animal shelter. Ryder's parent's were looking for another pup to adopt for Ryder. They saw a Chocolate Lab Pup that look's energetic. So they adopted and drove back home. Ryder's Mom attached a note to the pup's collar .' Ryder's Mom: Ryder is going to love this little guy. Ryder's Dad: Yeah,Ryder will be sob surprised. Pup '(To him self) ': I can't wait to meet him. They were just 600 meters away.Then a car bumped their car from behind. It's like the car pushed them and now They are speeding out of control. The pup covered his ear's and whispered to himself. Pup '(To him self) ': Good Bye World. Their car crashed but before they could go out another car bumped their car. Ryder's Mom Managed to throw the pup out before the other car hit. The pup was surprised to be thrown at first he was a little angry. But the 2 car's suddenly exploded,the two car's are now on fire.And then the pup whispered to himself. '' Pup (To him self) : They saved me. (Then he faint's)'' Meanwhile Ryder and The pup's were drinking water. When they heard a loud explosion. Skye: What was that? Ryder: Let's check it out. Chase: Ryder be careful it could be dangerous. Ryder: Don't worry Chase. They ran outside and saw a fire. Then Ryder noticed that the object that was on fire was. Ryder: My Parent's Car!!! Ryder tried to run to the fire but the pup's stopped him. '' Chase: Ryder it's to dangerous. Marshall: Yeah,You could get hurt. Ryder: But i have to save my parent's. Skye: Look ,is that a pup? Ryder: It is a pup. ''Then they heard sirens The Fire men and Police arrived 15 minutes later. Police man: It's to dangerous. You and your pup's have to get out of here. Ryder: But i have to save that pup and my parent's. The fire men started fighting the fire. One of them took the pup and gave it to Ryder. '' Fire man: Here kid,get this pup to the vet. Ryder: Please save my parent's. Fire man: We will. Ryder: Let's go pup's. ''Ryder and the pup's ran to Katie's.They arrived 5 minutes later. Ryder: Katie Where i your mom? Katie: She went out. Who is this pup? Ryder: I will explain later please help him. Katie: Okay I will do my best. Katie took the pup and did her best to treat him. Meanwhile the fire was out but there was no sign of Ryder's Parent's. The Police men and Fire men were puzzled. 20 minutes later Back at Katie's. Katie: He will be alright. Ryder: Thank you Katie. Katie: So what happened? Ryder introduced Skye to Katie and explained to Katie what happened. Katie: SO that's what happened. Ryder: Yeah,I hope their okay. Katie: I almost forgot i found this not on the pup's collar and it's addressed to you. (Katie gave the note to Ryder) Ryder: To me. (Ryder took the note from Katie.) Chase: So what does it say Ryder? Ryder: It say's. (Ryder reading the letter bellow) Dear Ryder. This pup is our present to you. You took good care of Chase & Marshall and were sure that you will take good care of this little guy. Oh and he's name is Zuma. We are so proud of you kid love mom and dad Ryder fell and and started to cry. Chase,Marshall,& Skye ran to Ryder. Ryder hugged the pup's and Zuma was just waking up. Katie: Look he's waking up. Zuma: Who are you? Ryder:'' (Wiping he's tear's)'' Hi I'm Ryder and this is Katie,Chase,Marshall,& Skye. Zuma: Hello wait Wyder that name sound's familiaw. Ryder: My parent's adopted you,am i right? Zuma: Yes they did. It's nice to meet you Wyder I'm Zuma. Chase: He's Ryder not Wyder. Zuma: That's what i said. Ryder: That's not important. anyways Zuma can you tell us what happened? Zuma: Sure. ''Zuma told them everything. (Let's skip that part) '''30 minutes later.'' Katie: So that's what happened. Ryder: What about my parent's? Zuma: Sorry i don't know what happened to them. Ryder: Oh okay Zuma: I'm so Sorry Wyder Ryder: It's not your fault,I just hope their okay Chase,Marshall,Skye: Yeah us too It was late so they decided to stay at Katie's for the night. Everyone is now asleep well all except for Ryder. Ryder: Mom,Dad Please be okay Ryder stayed up until midnight then he fell asleep. Zuma is sad about Ryder's parents and he's also happy to have new friends. Not just new friends but a new family. Another pup in the next Chapter. Chapter 5. They are the only Family i got left The next morning... it was a beautiful day the sun is shining,the birds are singing,it's a great day to play at the play grond later thay found a gary mixed breed pup in the buhses ryder: hi pup: hi ryder: im ryder whats your name little guy pup: my name is rocky (rockys stomce growls) katie: souds like your a hungery pup rocky rocky: will now you mancinit i ges so thay toke rocky back to the clinic to take good care of him for good and thay have 5 pups and ryders family is getting beger next page next pup WORK IN PROGRESS DO NOT ERASS MY WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is this story so far? Excellent Great Good Not Bad Bad Other (Tell me thru the comment's below) Chapter 6. We are the Paw Patrol. COMING SOON! Note`s. For Other Stories Go To: [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/ZumaDivesIn%60s_Story_Idea%60s ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s] Next Story: [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pup%60s_and_the_Runaway_Train?venotify=created Pup`s and the Runaway Train] I don`t know how the pup`s can talk''. '' UPDATES ARE REALLY SLOW SORRY... ''This story will be updated soon. (Updated/Edited Last: June 5,2015) '' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Story by ZumaDivesIn Category:Past Category:Sad Category:Fanon Pages Category:Story Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes Category:A Special Story